One of the most common routes of administration for medications is by injection, such as intravenous, subcutaneous or intramuscular injection. A syringe containing the medication is used for the injection, which typically is carried out by trained medical personnel. In certain instances, a patient or other individuals can be trained to use the syringe to allow for self-injection or injection of another individual. Moreover, certain medications are formulated in pre-filled syringes for patient use, to avoid the need for the patient to fill the syringe.
Automatic injection devices offer an alternative to a syringe for delivering a medication and typically require more training than conventional syringes due to a complexity of automatic injection devices. Automatic injection devices can be used to administer a therapeutic agent, such as a drug, to a recipient for various illnesses, diseases, and conditions, such as, for example, Rheumatoid Arthritis, Gastroenterology, Dermatology, Multiple Sclerosis, and so on. For example, automatic injection devices configured to deliver a therapeutic agent, e.g., medication or liquid dose of a drug such as a TNFα inhibitor.